User talk:Winter Moon
Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Politics page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Uberfuzzy (help forum | blog) Reply Yes, I edit here from time to time. Might be here a lot since I accidentally delete my profile on my 360, and will go through GTA 4 again. Dan the Man 1983 03:10, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Yo, wat's up? You got GTA 4? How do ya like it? I edit here as well.SirLinkalot96 00:56, March 2, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Nothing much, I've been doing well. GTA 4 is cool, I like the plot, as well as just goofing around outside of missions. I keep meaning to add something to the Bully Fanon, so I think I'll do that soon. It's good to hear from you. Winter Moon 00:59, March 2, 2011 (UTC)Winter Moon Yeah, it's starting to grow and I'm a patroller now! It feels good to do justice by fixing vandalism amongst other things. Anyways, you can do some SERIOUS mods in GTA 4 on the PC. You can even turn Niko into a Jewish pedestrian (You've probably seen him walking down the street or something) He talks like Niko but it's really the pedestrian! It's so funny. SirLinkalot96 03:09, March 2, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 yo. The Malibu Club easter egg? Let me just ask: Where is the mirror easter egg on the Malibu Club Trivia I just posted last time? It was there when I edited it almost 4 days ago... The easter egg has really been proven to be right some game magazines. KevzMarz 12:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sincere apologies. I didn't think that it had been confirmed, and it didn't seem like an easter egg, so I guess I was rather in the wrong by removing it. Sorry. Winter Moon 20:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Winter Moon Passenger comments when driving slowly I think Phil says the same things as a passenger whichever mission you are doing, so his "driving slowly" comments aren't limited to Catch the Wave. Actually almost every passenger has some comments about this kind of driving. Infernux 16:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for that. I guess I didn't drive slowly in his other missions, and because there was a lot of traffic, I was forced to during Catch the Wave, so I thought they were specific to that mission. Thanks. Winter Moon 16:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) coool31 i did not say gta i saied rockstar games-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 02:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) You mean the Jill Von Crastenberg page?...I guess it should be for Rockstar games, though. Winter Moon 12:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Patroller Since your a good active user I think you should request a promotion to Patroller if your interested, you can do so here. Tom Talk 22:59, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Random Biker Don't worry. Say, did you play GTA IV and it's episodes? -- Ilan xd 09:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I probably going to get a somewhat better computer soon; my current one runs GTA IV, but with a fair amount of lag. I am probably going to get EFLC at some point as well. Winter Moon 12:23, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Patrollers and Trivia Hi Winter Moon, how are you? I saw that you also want to become a Patroller. Good luck! I know that you will become one! I also saw that you working on trivia, so I have to warn you: McJeff deleting trivia from the pages (because it is the rules and he think that this is ugly) so can you help me to put the trivia in the actual article? -- Ilan xd 17:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I hope you make it to Patroller as well. As for trivia, it won't be very difficult to find where it will fit into the actual article; I think it'll be pretty easy. Winter Moon 17:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations You made it to patroller! :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 22:28, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for notifying me. I hope to be a good patroller. Winter Moon 23:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Patroller? How do you try out for patroller? Look up GTA Wiki: Requests for Promotion. You just need to write a bit about the work you've been doing, and what you hope to do (for reference, there are a few examples). Good luck :) Winter Moon 11:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) R* WIKI Hi WM (winter moon), it's Ilan. I'v started a new Rockstar Games wiki and I need Bully expert. Are you in? -- Ilan xd 13:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I'll check it out. I'd also suggest telling McJeff and Dan about it; they both have Bully. Winter Moon 00:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC) R U going to helping me in this wiki, I need a "list of characters" . Dan created the Bully article. -- Ilan xd 08:24, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Bully Wiki Say WM, why you are not making a patroller\admin request in Bully wiki? -- Ilan xd 18:22, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, I guess I never really thought about it. Winter Moon 21:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :WM, if you're keen on adminship then you're better off applying here, where admins are needed, rather then at BW where they're not needed. Dan the Man 1983 11:28, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Infact I think you'll make a good admin here, and as we need more admins, why don't you apply for adminiship. Dan the Man 1983 14:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll think about it. Winter Moon 22:30, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Asking Hey Winter Moon are you admin, mod or patroller?--Wcrolas990 12:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm a patroller. Winter Moon 21:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) So you checked my wiki? -- Ilan xd 12:53, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I haven't made any edits yet, but yes. Winter Moon 11:55, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Dude! You saw what Wcrolas wrote on my talk page?! -- Ilan xd 11:31, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did. Sometimes, people just don't really know what to say and what not to. That would fall into the second category. Winter Moon 11:55, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice man :) P.S. You need to make an admin request here! -- Ilan xd 11:58, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking about it, but I'd like to get a leetle more experience. Winter Moon 23:31, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Administrator's dispute Hey Winter Moon, sorry to do this but I've got to ask you to weigh in on an incident. I don't know if you've followed User:Daniel sugden, but he's been edit warring on the Lester Arnold article, inserting false information that a lot of people believe to be true. However he won't discuss his edits or stop making them even after warnings, and he's been blocked on other wikis for this. As this was his fourth breach of the rules I favored blocking him indefinitely until he promised to contribute properly. User:Dan the Man 1983 preferred to lock the Lester Arnold article permanently to see if Daniel sugden would edit nicely on another article. What do you think is the best way to deal with Daniel sugden? My way, Dan's, or maybe you have a different idea entirely? Jeff (talk| ) 15:46, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Jeff. I have been following his edit trail, and from what I can see, blocking him probably was a good idea. I can side with you on that, and I think he should be given the chance to redeem himself, but if he blows that, considering his lack of cooperation or responsiveness to reason, I think he should be given an indefinite block. However, I can also side with Dan on one issue: I think that the Lester Arnold page should be locked - it is a target for vandals, and there really isn't a lot that anyone can contribute. I realize that I sound extremely neutral, but that really is how I feel. Winter Moon 23:08, October 6, 2011 (UTC) i edited the balled of gay tony, no problem Reply Thanks :). Tom Talk 16:28, November 1, 2011 (UTC)